


Lets Go For a Drive

by kaneyda



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, First Crush, Holoforms (Transformers), M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaneyda/pseuds/kaneyda
Summary: Russell is eager to spend more time with Sideswipe and his new holoform.





	

They had been on the road for about half an hour now.

Russell would change the station every so often or would point out the window to say “hey look at that!” Sideswipe would recollect some of the more recent run ins the team had with Decepticons to which Russell only gave one line responses. Overall it had been bordering on awkward with too many silent pauses throughout the little outing. Russell didn’t mind it too much. He was eager to tag along when Sideswipe had asked him if he wanted to go for a drive. The boy had a lot on his mind. A lot of one person on his mind. He wasn’t really sure what he was feeling? Curiosity? Excitement? Admiration? A crush?

Thanks to Fixit’s help, the Bots were now able to create Holoforms. Since the few days that passed when they all tested out the new ability, Russell couldn’t stop thinking about Sideswipe. At first he felt strange feeling this way about another “guy”. But he slowly accepted it, telling himself, “ _well who couldn’t help but form a crush on someone who's good looking and with loads of confidence and a cool demeanor?_ ”

Since the day they had met in that ravine, the two had become close friends. They would do all sorts of things together but sometimes being a giant alien robot with conspicuous red painting got in the way of that. The kid was focused on stuff they could do together now. Maybe go to the fair or the arcade or he get into movies he wouldn’t normally be able to watch by himself! That was only the icing on the cake! Russell’s mind started to wander more.

“Hey Russell? Russell… kid!”

The boy, finally snapping out of it, “Wh- Yeah?”

“You been quiet a long time. Are you bored? We can go back.”

“No no that’s fine! Uh… Maybe?” Russell was starting to feel the effects of a long car ride, but he still wanted to spend more time with Sides. He paused for a few seconds. “Maybe we could actually go somewhere you know? With your new holoform?”

Sideswipe was taken aback. “OH YEAH! I can do that! I can do that now?! Um…”

Russell couldn’t help but laugh and roll his eyes. “Yeah Sideswipe.”

“So what did you want to do?”

“Well we could… No. How about- scratch that. What do you think of… not that either!” Russell shook his head in defeat.

“What’s wrong?” Sideswipe was quite confused. What could possibly be stopping them now? If it was a matter of distance and time, that would no problem for the Cybertronian speedster.

“Money. I don’t have any more allowance left. And we would have to go back to the Scrapyard to ask my dad for some.” Russell threw his hand on this face. “Ugh so embarrassing.”

“So you don’t want to go back? Got you. Is there anything we could do that doesn’t involve paying for anything?”

“We could do it another time.” If Russell was being honest with himself, what he really wanted was to see Sides’ holoform again. Didn’t really know how to go about telling him that though. Should he be straightforward? “Uh Sides?”

“Yeah?” Sideswipe felt a little concerned since he noticed his friend was acting strange the whole day.

“I kinda wanted to see your uh. Your holoform again.”

“Oh?” Was that it? Sideswipe was mildly surprised. “Okay… just give me a sec alright?” 

Sideswipe pulled over into the side of the road, into a small lookout. 

Little by little, light gathered on the driver’s seat to form a human figure. Tall, lean, and his black and red hair styled in his signature spiky pompadour. He wore a black shirt with a red jacket with designs that resembled those on his torso in robot mode, black jeans, a bronze spiked belt and red and black high top sneakers. Needless to say, he looked pretty cool.

Russell didn’t really know what to say. He could only stare at the young man and his blue eyes, his defined jawline…

“Soooo, you like what you see?” Sideswipe snickered out.

Russell went cold. “What.” Did Sideswipe catch on? Did he know Russell was starting to have a crush!? _Oh nooo that would be so embarrassing._

“Hahaha are you sure you’re okay, Rus? You’ve really been acting strange… Staring at me. Being all silent.” Sideswipe had a feeling something more was going on.

Russell’s throat suddenly became dry and he stammered out “Y-yeah.. I.. I like what I see.” He couldn’t believe he just said that. And so much for being smooth, too!

Now it was Sideswipe’s turn to go silent. _Did he mean that like how I think it sounded? Was my feeling right?_ He shook himself back to attention and half smiled “Ahaha. Um. What do you mean by that?” The low rumbling of his engine becoming a little louder. This should be interesting.

“Sides... Can I tell you something?” Russell could practically feel his heart beating in his throat, he didn’t realize until now how sweaty his palms had become and how warm his face was. He was sure Sideswipe noticed by now that his face was all red.

“Go ahead, kid.” Interesting indeed.

The boy turned his head to face Sideswipe. “I don’t know. I think I like you... AH!" Russell sat up, eyes widening and he spoke faster "And I’m not talking about you know like a friend. Like I like the way you look and and.. a-”

“Russell.” Sideswipe wasn’t sure what else to say. He thought it was cute how flustered the boy was acting. All because of him.

“I’m sorry. I probably sound dumb. It’s weird. Just forget it.” The poor kid slumped back into his seat looking deflated.

“No! Russell, thank you? And thanks for telling me. It’s not weird.” Sideswipe was right all along. This was more than interesting. This was huge.

“Really? Even though you’re like an adult? And my friend. And a guy...”

“What are you talking about? ‘Guys’ like ‘guys’ all the time on Cybertron. Human genders are sorta weird anyways.”

“Oh. That’s good. Does that mean… you like me, too?” The boy recoiled, worried all of this was unrequited after all.

Silence. Sideswipe did form some feelings for Russell during their time together, but like the younger one said, he was an adult. Even if he was from a different planet, morals like that were similar, especially since humans weren’t just born adults like most Cybertronians were created.

 _Should I tell him I like him anyways? What should I do??_ He was utterly conflicted. He looked the boy up and down taking in the sight of the kid’s soft peachy skin and his slender petite frame. The holoform did allow him a better view up close. All sorts of naughty and delicious thoughts flashed in his mind. He was cute and this so wrong.

“I do.” Sideswipe shifted his holoform to sit straight, avoiding eye contact with Russell. “But does me being an adult make you uncomfortable?”

“Not really”, Russell whispered.

Sideswipe turned to Russell again to see him looking down and fiddling with his hands. Sideswipe felt sorta bad. “Are you sure? You gotta be honest, I’m being serious.”

“I mean it feels a little weird but you’re not that much older than me are you? And I don’t know… Sometimes I feel like I’m older than you. Sometimes you even come to me for advice.”

“That’s true.” The Bot’s frame started to warm up almost to the point of being uncomfortable. He needed to know now, “So what do you wanna do about this…”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I had to cut the chapter short! 
> 
> I left Sideswipe's holoform description sort of vague and his skin color and facial features because I wanted to let you interpret that on your own ^w^ 
> 
> Please be warned the next chapter will be super sexual.


End file.
